


【第一人称搞加贺美】如何让会议变得有趣

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 总裁加贺美





	【第一人称搞加贺美】如何让会议变得有趣

距离会议开始还有十分钟，我收拾好文件出门，被旁人告知加贺美总裁已在会议室等着了。

……哦。我忍不住轻笑，总裁大人以往总是迷迷糊糊多于雷厉风行，真难得动作这么积极。

得想想怎么作出奖励，我拨弄藏于口袋中的小东西，走进整洁肃穆的会议室时便冲坐在首位抬头看我的加贺美一笑。他一身纯黑西装将身板裹得挺直严谨端庄，脸上却有点红，不自在地微微侧首视线移转到一边，好像那面还没接收投影的白板上有什么值得钻研的天书似的——那里当然什么都没有，需要讲解的资料还都老老实实待在我的U盘里呢。

趁还没有别人进来，我向他眨眨眼，食指竖起抵住唇瓣。嘘。他听见这含笑的气音，身体便明显会意地一僵。于是我满意地挪了脚步去准备接下来的报告，加贺美是不会违抗我的期盼的，即使现在开始反悔也只能硬着头皮忍耐，且看他能做到何种地步——这实在是世界上最值得期待的乐趣之一。

一开始他还算老实，两手交叠在锃亮的黑色大理石桌面上规规矩矩地坐着，时不时瞟我一眼又避开我的注视，也不知我所说的东西都听进了几分。等一节论罢，我觑着他尚算镇定的脸色，便放心地将裤兜中开关再换一档。他一瞬间紧绷，又抿着唇两手交叉不安地握紧，终于有了那么点坐立不安的意思，仰头似怨还嗔地瞪我一眼。众目睽睽，我可不能像加贺美那样乱抛眼色，只怡然自得彬彬有礼地微笑点头，仿佛总裁刚刚递来的不是警告的嗔怪，而是对下属才能的真诚赞许。转身在白板上写画的瞬间我瞥见他懊恼地咬唇，那飞红的耳尖看起来相当可口。

加贺美总裁，对于我刚刚讲解的这套方案，您的意见是什么呢？

我暗笑他情绪化的耿直，不动声色间指尖早将那小小的开关来回拨弄。不知是我突然点名的刺激更大还是玩具的效果着实优秀，他肉眼可见地浑身一震，忙于掩饰自己的震惊慌乱，脸颊涌上成片潮红。我大致能猜到他细微的动作是在调整坐姿好更稳妥地夹紧被西装裤裹得修长的大腿互相摩蹭，望着他努力深呼吸吐出一口浊气，肉红的唇瓣微张支支吾吾。真像被老师提问却因分神不知如何作答的小学生，终于那双湿漉漉的黑眼睛转来转去还是求助地看向我，绷直的唇线无端扯出可怜巴巴的控诉意味。我瞅着他鼻翼凝结的细小汗珠，看他撑着桌面一拳抵在唇边的样子便知他忍得辛苦快要抑制不住粗重喘息，也就报以一笑大度地停止叫他眼神动摇的为难。

似是这一下紧张得狠了，等我轻巧略过问题又讲起其他，从长桌那头便传来他低低的咳声。我驻足瞄他低下头后露出的烧得通红的耳廓，直觉眼底仿佛撞进一片瑰丽云霞。绕到他背后时我伸手轻轻搭上他肩膀，手心下被西装包裹的身躯便传来一阵轻颤，他抬头红着眼看我，眼神已然湿润得不大清明。压下直欲上弯的嘴角竟也费了我些功夫，我拉开他身边的皮椅坐下，好整以暇地抬下巴示意我的发言部分已经结束，他还是愣愣地瞅着我，眼中蕴满了迷蒙困惑。

你做得很好，加贺美。我低声道出赞赏，安抚地轻拍了拍他的大腿。总裁和总裁特助的位子离得足够近，我甚至听得出那小玩具不懈运转的微弱嗡嗡声，可谁又想得到加贺美合身服帖的西装裤下暗藏了怎样的风景。

忽地有异样触感自桌下传来，加贺美仗着垂下的桌布遮挡，竟自抬腿轻轻勾着我小腿肚来回地蹭。套着高级皮鞋的脚一下一下地撩拨的动作未免有些急切而笨拙，我顿住整理文件的手回望过去，只见他耳垂红得滴血，一双眼波光潋滟地乱瞟仍是不敢看我，却叫我清楚听见他小声吩咐，低低的气音拂得人心痒。

一会儿先留下来，他说。


End file.
